


Unzipping the Universe

by Sachianna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachianna/pseuds/Sachianna
Summary: The war is over, and the universe is closer than ever! What better way to facilitate inter- planetary relationships than to unify the people through a mass media boom? Allura, a lifestyle blogger praised for her eye for aesthetics and creative innovation is the Galaxy's sweetheart selected to star in her very own travel Holo-Show 'Unzipping the Universe.' Along with her suave, intelligent Co-Star Lotor, the two will explore the worlds of their galaxy, unifying people through art, food culture and traditions. However, the universe isn't the only thing destined to come together. And a steamy season finale trip to Oriande may reveal secrets that may unravel the very fabric of their known existence.





	Unzipping the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightning_Strikes_Again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Strikes_Again/gifts).



Hello Lovelies. Another production cultivated in the rose gardens of the Lotura Discord. I hope you enjoy this chill vibes Lotura AU romantic COMEDY, slow burned to perfection <3, Allura is quite the tease in this one. Let me know what you think!

This chapter was Beta’d By the fabulous Aicosu! Thank you so much! 

Dedicated to the oh so talented LightningStreak! <3 Thank you for your encouraging thoughts and well wishes! 

p>Song Inspiration: "Solo"- Jay Park ft. Hoody.

Chapter 1: Pre Production/ Screen Test 

Allura’s heart brimmed with joy as she stepped into the holo production headquarters. With every clacking step her stylish heels made on the scaulterite floors, she brought herself closer to her dreams. Wide, excited eyes took in the hustle and bustle of the main atrium. Persons of all different walks of life gathered there to bring entertainment to the galaxy. With the unification of their universe and the discovery of the Milky Way occurring in such a short timespan, exchange of knowledge was bound to happen in a galactic populace tired of fighting. Their newfound allies on Earth truly mastered performance art, and were determined to make it their most bountiful export. Allura, like many Alteans, Galrans, Olkari and others, took to the idea of sharing and creating content from anything that inspired them. She was proud to say that she felt that she was doing her part in making the universe a more friendly and tolerable place. 

She reached the main vertical transports and pressed a button marked for the 45th level. She took advantage of an empty vertical transport to rock on her heels in excitement. Her short, flowing skirt danced around her knees, its iridescent color catching the sunlight that illuminated the glass windows. The elevator barely started on its ascent, when it stopped at the second floor. The panel swooshed to the left to reveal a young man who took no time in stepping inside. He greeted her with a charming smile and nod. She smiled back, which wasn’t difficult to do, as this stranger was a handsome one. She noticed he made no move to press a button. 

“Er, sorry,” She spoke softly, “Which floor do you need? The buttons are on my side, I’m afraid.” 

The handsome stranger tilted his head down in her direction. “It appears we are heading to the same one.” He said placidly. She felt bold enough to look up into his face. He had beautiful lavender skin, revealing his lineage as Galra. However, his features didn’t altogether support that singular origin. Perhaps he was mixed with Altean? Human? She couldn’t be sure. One thing that was certain was that his dual heritage worked together in perfect harmony. 

“Oh, so we are!” 

The rest of the ride passed in silence until a pleasant female voice announced the floors in Altean, Earth standard and olkari. The handsome, polite stranger, Allura noticed, gestured his hand to let her pass first. 

“Thank you. How chivalrous!” She remarked playfully with a wink. She didn’t see his bemused grin. 

“Not at all.” he offered. 

Allura struggled to keep the blush off her face as she approached the double doors that would take her to the studio headquarters. This was, after all, the preliminary talks of what was to be her own show! But her strife would prove to be in vain, for who should get to the door first but Mr. Handsome, already holding it open for her to pass through. 

“After you.” he offers pleasantly.”

She smiles and laughs, eyes shining, “You’re such a charmer,” and starts off to the reception desk. Spirits lifted and ponytail swishing behind her, she bounced to greet the receptionist, a friendly, young Olkari woman typing away furiously on a holo-screen. 

“Good morning!” She chimes cheerfully “My name is…”

“Oh, I know who you are!” She wipes away the screen with her three-fingered hand and extends it over for Allura to shake. “You’re that lovely lifestyle blogger with all those followers! Allura!” 

The young starlet regards her with wide eyes. “You, you know me?” 

“Of course! All my friends follow you! Your thought piece on the evolution of Olkari style was spot on! And I particularly loved your coverage of the Balmera Preservation Act! We really must preserve the resources of our universe! Anyway, follow me! You’re in conference room 3.” The secretary left her post to lead her through the busy studio. 

“Sir, I’ll be with you in a moment! Have a seat please!”

“Of course.” 

Allura didn’t have to look back to know who spoke. As she followed the secretary through automatic double doors, she wondered why he had been brought to the studio. Was he on an interview? Did he have a show as well? All Allura knew, was that she would not object to seeing more of him. 

She was struck with an idea. 

Pulling out her bejeweled zip pad, she opened her blog. She captured her micro crush with the precision only an experienced blogger had.

Stardate:348.5.44 Stream 4 HQ  
‘When was the last time you saw a man who could make your heart flutter with just a smile! #Absolutelysmitten! #chivarloustoo!’ 

Allura pressed ‘send’ and her giggle drowned out the little sparkling sound that signaled a post had been sent. 

Charming strangers aside, she had to make sure she had a clear head from here on out.

An automatic swish reveals the contents of the room: A large, sleek table dominates the space, with several executives and project leaders seated at its edges. She smiles as she recognizes Coran, her enthusiastic agent who beckons her to sit in a seat alongside him. She takes a quick scan around the room to see who’s who. Two seats down from Coran, sits Mr. Bi Boh, the executive producer, who was also responsible for the networks current best-rated holo show ‘The Blade of Marmora’. Across from him, a tired looking Galra gentleman sifts through what looks like the contents of a legal document. To his left sits a trio of equally excited Alteans. The lady in the middle eyes Allura pointedly with a large saccharine grin. But the person that steals her attention is seated at the center of the table, and seemingly the universe. A woman. The bright Altean sky shrouds her visage in shadow. Her elegant, long fingers cross themselves in her lap. A pointed chin inclines slightly to regard Allura’s presence all while a periwinkle hand arcs toward her vacant chair. 

“Allura. Welcome to Stream 4 headquarters. Please be seated.” She speaks with a gravelly rasp enveloped in a calculated tone. Sharp eyes track Allura’s graceful path to her seat. With a natural air, she glides down soundlessly and returns the hawk’s gaze with an amiable smile. 

“I am Dayak. This,” Another grand hand gesture, “is the team. Together we will make sure our project is a resounding success.” 

Allura opened her mouth to gush gratitude but was silenced as her new boss continued. 

“Before my time as C.E.O of this fledgling but overwhelmingly successful company, I was the Master of Knowledge at the Galra Archives. As you can imagine, I live and breathe perfection. Of all of the holo shows pitched to me for this new season, ‘Unzipping the Universe’ was my absolute favorite. And my dear, I don’t favor many things.” Allura felt slightly uncomfortable under the intensity of this woman’s gaze. What was she looking for? 

“As you can imagine, we searched for the perfect headliner for this show, We happened to learn of you, through your vast inter-media following. 2.2 billion followers. Impressive, for a girl who lacks incredible wealth or innumerable status.”

Allura thanked the ancients that her skin refused to reveal the fire in her cheeks.

Dayak leaned forward, catlike in her descent. She perched her peaked chin on top of needle-like fingers, unblinking. 

“Yet the people adore you. They hang onto your every word. Everything about your brand is attractive and you have a gift for making everything that you associate with attractive as well. I need that in a star.” Allura’s eyes were distracted by one of the Altean’s violent nodding across the table. 

“But for all your star quality and selling power, I’m afraid I cannot allow you to take control of this show. Alone.” 

Allura’s eyes widened. Her brows furrowed in confusion.”P..Pardon me? I’m not quite sure I…” She looked to Coran for an explanation “...understand.” 

“You will shortly. You have a vast social knowledge of the places we are to feature in the first season, but we need someone with a strong historical background as well. Our show is educational first and foremost. We want to balance you out, you see. You shall have a co-star who possesses this knowledge. The two hosts combined will create an entertaining but informative show which has yet to be seen on the data stream.” 

She took some time to soak in this new information. Coran had explained to her that streams often changed elements of the show before the pilot episode was to be shot. But she never imagined a change so drastic. There was no inkling of discussion of another co-star during the contract signing. ‘Are they docking my pay?’ she wondered in a slight moment of pettiness. 

“None of the terms discussed in the contract signing have been altered if that’s where your distracted train of thought is taking you.” Dayak pointed out. 

“Oh, of—of course! I never thought…”

“Now that it’s been discussed, the only thing left is to introduce you both. We found the perfect candidate only three days ago. We must do a screen test today, along with the read-through of the pilot episode. Just to make sure the chemistry is correct. If not, we’ll simply find another. Now. Romelle, won’t you tell Allura what the pilot episode is to feature?”

The fidgety blonde Altean girl shook her locks in a fervent nod and sharply turned her head towards Allura. Large fuschia eyes captured her own teal ones. 

“H..hello! My name is Romelle! I’m a part of the creative team! I’m the head writer and I’ll be working with you to produce the general scripts for each episode! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” 

“Likewise, Romelle. Let’s do our best.” Allura replied warmly. 

“Ok! So, in honor of your latest work on Balmera, we think it would be a good idea to do the pilot episode on Balmera! It will air right after the season premiere of ‘Blade of Marmora.” If it goes well, the next episode will feature Arus!” 

“Oh! Balmera sounds like a lovely idea! How perfect! I have contacts that I can get in touch with there who can take us beneath the surface to the mines themselves!” 

“Excellent, that’s just the thing we rely on to make this show a success. It pays to have a host that is well connected. I want to showcase real emotions and connections. Informative heartfelt entertainment is what I expect. Continue.”

“Y..yes!” Romelle chirped. “That’s just what we would like! We want to do featurettes on the people as well as the crystals. That will endear the people to the idea of conservation. Truthfully, this is all based on the work you’ve started.” 

Allura allowed her heart to swell at the praise. 

“Now that we’ve settled that, Allura, report to the soundstage for the screen test.” Ordered Dayak.

“Of course!”

“I’ll show her the way, Dayak.” Coran offered generously. He moved to stand with her. 

“We’ll meet again after the test ends. I am sure there won’t be a need to repeat it.” 

“Yes. Well. I’m off! It was a pleasure meeting everyone!” Allura and Coran made sure to keep their pace controlled and easy. Once they were clear of the doors, the two let out audible sighs of relief. 

“Coran. CORAN. Why do I feel like I’m being scolded by the headmistress? I feel like an utter criminal!” 

“You’re telling me! Before they agreed to see you for the audition, Dayak called me in and scrutinized me about your inter-media career!” 

She served him a bright smile. “Well, your interrogation was fruitful. You must have made me look very, very good to impress that lady.” 

Coran chuckled as they neared the elevator. “It was either that or my debonair looks.” He winked and smoothed back his slicked red hair. 

“Oh yes. I’m quite sure that’s exactly what it was.” 

The elevator announced their arrival to the lower ground floor and the two descended into the belly of the building to meet her new co-star. 

Chapter 2: Screen Test

The soundstage and its surrounding backstage areas looked nothing like the shiny, sleek atrium of stream 4 HQ. A cacophony of people chattering and shouting various orders distracted her as she followed Coran down the barely walkable strip leading to three concrete doors on the far side of the stage. 

“Right this way! We have to get through the stage for ‘Little Weblum n’ Me’ in order to get to our destination. Watch your head! There’s plenty of activity about!”

‘Indeed,’ thought Allura, who ducked to prevent smashing into a collection of longboards. She was sure to marvel at the whimsical setting of the smash hit children’s show that featured a magical weblum who befriends Altean and Aalra classmates,taking them on magical journeys to distant universes. In fact, she was sure she could hear the little stars crying on the sidelines, having to be placated by tired managers. 

“Is this where all the shows take place?” She asked Coran, intrigued.

“Not even close! This is only one soundstage. There are thirteen others below us! Not to mention the outdoor stages!”

Allura had a strategic reason for that question to be answered. “Do you...do you suppose that the Blade of Marmora shoots here too?” Coran instantly picked up on her tone’s rise of inflection.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but nope!” Allura’s hopeful expression sputtered into a pout “B.O.M. is always shot on location. You’re the uber fan, you should know this!”

“Ye..es, but I was hoping to be proved wrong! I so would love a glimpse of Kolivan in action…” She trailed off, dreamlike. 

“Well, if this show goes off without a hitch, you’ll be a star as well! Your chances of meeting him instantly skyrocket!” He stopped in front of a large door and opened it for her. He made an exaggerated bow and gestured for her to move through. 

“After you, Allura! ‘It -girl’ of the galaxy!” 

“Why thank you, Coran! I’ll never forget the little people on the way to the top!” She sashayed inside giggling. 

Her display of mirth was cut short as she laid eyes on the inhabitants of the room. Four Galra sat behind a thin rectangular table in various stages of exhaustion, a slim camerawoman tinkered with the equipment, but to her left, sitting in a plastic chair was none other than Mr. Handsome. 

‘Ohhh quiznak! He’s my co-star!’ She gave an involuntary gasp at the sight of him, casually sitting at a comfortable lean. With an air of nonchalance, he inclined his head to the sound and his expression morphed from passivity to interest. Allura bit her lip to conceal a squeal at the way his eyebrows raised as his ears twitched simultaneously. She saw something in his eyes change, then he leaned back on the chair and inclined his chin in her direction. A move often used by the most confident of men. Allura gravitated to his center. His eyes, a curious mix of cerulean and vermillion demanded her attention. 

And then he stood. 

She knew he was tall from their previous meeting, but she never had a full opportunity to appreciate his sleek body lines. With a cat-like grace, he used his knees to ascend. She was delighted to find that she had to crane her neck to keep contact with his gaze. Allura felt her lips part and her cheeks flush. ‘What a man,’ she thought appreciatively. There was something...something about him that felt different. She couldn’t place her finger on it, but she prayed for the opportunity to find out. 

He reached out his hand to her. 

She slid hers into his palm. 

“So you are the famous Allura of inter-media fame.” He brought her hand to his lips for a gentle touch. “A pleasure. My name is Lotor.” 

Drawing a pressured breath, she gathered herself from the intensity of the exchange. ‘The sound of his voice alone.’ Its cadence drew forth one of Allura’s most brilliant smiles. 

“Charmed.” She was. Inexorably. 

“Ahem.” A gruff voice called from the center of the room. “Can we begin the screen test? Today?” 

A merry, lilting voice chimed in “Uh, with that little exchange are you sure we need to do a screen test? I mean, I can pack up my camera right now and…” 

“You know, I thought cameramen were silent.” Snapped the irritable Galra. 

“At least, hired ones are.” Ezor rolled her eyes and twisted around with attitude. She gave a knowing grin and an eyebrow raise at the two co-stars. 

“Anyway, I’m Norlak. We’re with casting.” 

Lotor gave a polite chuckle “Yes. We met a couple when…”

“I know when we met. Now. We’re going to run the test in stages. For the first bit, just the two of you stand there while Ezor there adjusts the camera...What are you waiting for GO!” 

Allura jumped at the tone and carefully clacked to the center in her colorful heels. Mr. Handsome, now christened as Lotor, followed behind her with his hands in his pockets lazily. 

“Stand on the X.”

There was only one ‘X’ and apparently, they were both supposed to stand on it. Allura pondered over the logistics when she heard a smooth baritone. 

“Shall we split it? Your left foot, my right?” 

“Of course! I just don’t want to step on your toes. My heels are cute, but can be quite painful.” 

He chuckles again. Allura knew with conviction that she would never be tired of the sound. 

“I’m sure that I’ll survive,” he offered jokingly. 

“Silence. Face the camera.” More crass orders. 

For a time, Allura and Lotor stood as still as statues, no facial expressions, no gestures. Around them, lights turned on, turned off. Camera lenses whirred as they focused in and out. The Galra loudly chattered around them. Allura felt at a loss. Surely her Galra hybrid friend could understand what was being said. She, however was left in the dark. Did they like her? Did they like them? She was rather set on the idea of this handsome stranger on being her co-star. She would hate if they decided that they were unsuitable. 

“Allura alone.” The female Galra furthest to the edge of the table swatted her hand as a signal for Lotor to come off to the side. 

“Till we meet again,” He smirked as he slid offscreen. 

Allura smiled to herself and cast her gaze downward.

“Face front. Now make the expressions we say.” 

Allura straightened and prepared herself. Somehow, performing with his gaze emboldened her to show her abilities.

“Neutral.” Every muscle in her face slackened. She felt the lights brighten and Ezor’s camera lens increase in size 

“Surprise”- She widened her eyes, raising her manicured brows as far as allowed. She shrieked and jumped for good measure, covering her mouth with her hands. 

“Disgust”- She found the face used when reading unsavory comments on her blog perfect. Her upturned nose added a touch of aristocracy. 

“Fright.” 

“A deafening roar was heard from the side of the room. Electricity jumped through her spine and a splitting scream pushed past her vocal cords. She turned immediately to the sound only to find Lotor doubled over with laughter. So she did what came naturally, and laughed with him. 

“That’s not the next….”

“Leave it! It’s natural. That’s what we’re looking for!” 

She reluctantly tore her gaze from him to face the camera full on, making sure they recorded every bit of her mirth. 

“Last one. Happiness.” And the easiest. She calmed her laugh down through a contented sigh. Happy to be on this new journey of life. Happy for all of the good things to come her way. 

This must have been satisfactory, because all four murmured approvingly, nodding heads and writing down furiously on zap pads. 

“Next part. Introduce yourself and let the viewer know which show they are watching.” 

Easy. She extended her warm smile into a short giggle. “Hello! I’m Allura!” She gracefully flipped her hair slightly without breaking eye contact. “And you’re watching ‘Unzipping the Universe.’ Only on Stream 4.” 

A nervous cough echoed through the room. Three of the Galra were male and sported tell-tale blushes. The female recorded something earnestly. 

“Honey, I don’t know what it is, but you got it,” Ezor remarked, pulling her eyes from the view piece to stare at her in awe. 

“O..Oh! Thank you, Ezor. I hardly think so. Is my part over?” She inquired with a nervous laugh. 

“Yes, thank you. Lotor, same format.”

Allura walked toward him as he moved to replace her. She kept her gaze forward, but he managed to draw her sight with his own smile. And to her surprise, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, barely audible: 

“You have a lovely smile.” 

Would there be any end to the blushing? How many times could this man cause her breath to catch? 

She greedily watched him complete his own screen test. Her eyes roamed the angular trail of his jawline and circled around to the bulging cords in his neck. Her ears heard the smooth tones of his voice and how it synchronized to his vocal bulge, bobbing attractively. 

“This is Lotor from ‘Unzipping the Universe.’ And you’re watching stream 4.” 

Quiznack. That. Voice. 

“Next task: Chemistry test.”

“Oh no, It’s been quite a while since I’ve had one of those. I hope there’s no formulas I have to remember.” He turned his head to Allura with an eyebrow raise. She stifled a giggle with her hands. He makes horrible jokes. But it’s ok. He’s cute.

“Grab two chairs and bring them to the center.” 

Lotor set off dutifully, refusing to leave Allura to it.  
“On the X?” he smirked. 

“Alongside the X.” Norlak sighed in indignation and rubbed his temples. 

He arranged them slightly angled outward and somewhat predictably he gestured for Allura to have a seat. “My Lady,” He cartoonishly gestured. 

She decided to play along. “How very kind of you, good sir!” She glided to her seat, like an Altean princess of old. With practiced ease, she sat herself down, keeping eye contact on him the whole way. 

“Now. You have 5 minutes to convince us that you are not perfect strangers. Go.” 

Allura put her skills to the forefront. She was more than ready to lead this exercise.

“Allura. You’ve grown more beautiful since the last time I saw you.” His expression was soft and inviting. She found herself shocked at his performance and her face relaxed into an easy smile of recollection. She would not allow herself to be outdone. If they wanted closeness well, by the ancients, they would have it. 

“Oh, Lotor, you always knew how to make me blush.” She swatted her hand and tossed her hair. “Where have you been! It’s been almost two years since University!” 

He quirked half of his mouth upwards, clearly pleased she chose a subject he was well versed in. “Well. I was invited to teach at the Altean Institute of Knowledge, and when not educating young minds, I continued my graduate research on ancient Altean ruins.” 

“My goodness, you’ve been busy!. You know, I was just in the lake country the other day and I thought of how we were in that paddle boat contest and your legs cramped up and I had to get us back to shore alone!” 

“Don’t remind me. I’ll be doing some mundane activity and my mind will just recall that on it’s own. I definitely can’t live it down. My man card is officially revoked.” 

“Oh, we had such fun together. You, me. The crew. And even Sandek when he decided to grace us with his ‘exalted presence.’” Rolling her eyes, she leaned forward with her hands propped on her knees. 

“I must say, he’s the one I miss the least. He definitely had a crush on you by the way. Guy code prevented me from saying something, but I am under no further obligation.” 

“Oh!” Allura put on her best ‘horribly flattered’ expression. Clutching her heart, she gave her fakest smile. “Oh, did he? Well...that’s unfortunate.” She focused everything on him. “I always preferred a man more down to Altea anyway. 

“Yes, I remember...” He said wistfully. 

A tense, stagnant silence permeated the scene

“Well, It’s been so good to see you Lotor! I’m happy to know you’re doing so well!” She got up hurriedly and smiled nervously at him. “I’ll see you around!” 

“Allura!” He took the bait. 

But she ended up being the one baited! She was shocked to feel a warm hand encircle her wrist. Shocked, she turned around to face a frantic, desperate-looking Lotor.

Unbeknownst to the couple, their viewers looked on in hushed awe. Ezor zoomed the camera on their faces. 

“Allura, don’t do this again. You always leave when I try to tell you how I…” 

“Lotor, I just….I can’t. You’re my friend and I just can’t listen…”

“Your friend? We were so close before. I spoke to you every day for four years and then after graduation, nothing? I tried to call you, h-mail, insta-message, everything I could think of!” He turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Allura said dumbly. She was utterly captivated by the intensity of his gaze. 

“End scene!.” A gruff voice called from the sidelines. A small chorus of applause echoed off the walls. Lotor mockingly bowed and gestured his hands to her. She played along and curtsied in her flowy skirt. Next, he grabbed her palm again and raised their hands up, initiating a stage bow, and they bent at the waists to their adoring public. 

“Very good. I think Dayak will be pleased with these results.” Norlak remarked. Happy that this was finally over. 

The cohort filed out of the sound stage and maintained pleasant small talk until reaching the doors of the headquarters. Allura yawned and raised her arms over her head in a great big stretch, letting the tension leave her body. Coran was in her eye line. He stood up beaming with praise, but her lavender co-star stepped in the way, blocking all else. 

“I’d say we make quite a team.” Lotor offered.

“Yes, I definitely agree! You were amazing back there! Were you formally trained in acting?” She wondered with genuine interest. 

A flash of gloom passed through his eyes before softening. “Interestingly, it was quite necessary for my previous line of work. Say, I haven’t had my daily coffee today. Would you accompany me? I think it would be a good idea to get to know each other. What better way than over hot steaming Earth beverages?” 

She stopped breathing momentarily. There was nothing she wanted more than to accompany this man wherever. 

Coran made his presence known. She did not see his approach, so broad was Lotor’s frame in her visual field. 

“Allura, I’m reminding you that you have an appearance at quiz-feed. The ‘10 features of successful bloggers feature?’ Remember that?” He warned. 

Alas, she did. And it wouldn’t do to go canceling important events just because a cute, dreamy, intelligent, polite HOT man asked you out on a coffee date. With a heavy heart, she broke the news. 

“Well, it seems I won’t be able to as I have a prior engagement.” She pouted prettily. “Would I be able to take a rain check?” She clasped her hands for effect. 

Lotor’s brows furrowed in confusion. “A what, sorry?” 

“Oh! Sorry!” Her whimsical laugh rang throughout his ears “A ‘rain check’ is an Earth saying that means can we reschedule for another time.” A look of realization washed over his handsome features. He eased back into a smile.

“Certainly. I’d be delighted.” 

“Fabulous!” She whipped out her phone, equally bejeweled as her zap pad. What’s your code?”

“Oh, I’m afraid that I don’t have a phone. A portable one that is.That must sound absolutely incredulous, I know.” 

Allura’s mouth dropped to the floor. “Seriously?! You’re amazing! I can’t live without mine. But, how will we keep in touch? I mean, if we are to do coffee some other time that is…”

He chuckled. “I do have H-mail. I’m not that antiquated.” 

“Lovely.” Who talks through h-mail anymore? “What’s the address?”

They exchanged their information and Allura reluctantly parted with him. Coran all but dragged her towards the direction of the main city center, desperate to get to the atrium before mid-noon. 

“Farewell. Until we meet again Allura.” He called out to her retreating figure, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

“Yes, It was lovely to make your acquaintance. Enjoy your coffee!” Then she was whisked away by Coran into their scheduled Bih-ber. She barely heard his animated chatter as she watched his retreating figure fade into the busy metropolis. A breathy sigh left her lips and she eased into a smile. Lowering her head down onto her forearms, Allura let the soft, warm tingling of a new crush wash over her. 

*******************************************

Stardate:348.5.44 Stream 4 HQ  
‘When was the last time you saw a man who could make your heart flutter with just a smile! #Absolutelysmitten! #chivarloustoo!’ 224,899(Vrepit Sa’s) 1176 Comments

Kolibaby23: Who is she talking about!  
Galrasupreme: It HAS to be Kolivan! Who else?  
<3bi-bi<3: Bi! Bih Bo Bii!  
VrepitYAAAH: I cannot wait for this show. Allura on holo v! I can die happy.  
Dont@me78: Which channel can I get this on Earth?  
Bladebaby: Calm down. The show hasn’t even been announced yet. This could be anyone. 

See more comments below


End file.
